mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Oreyn Fox
:"A witch or wizard is really only as good as what they know... Not what they can do" :—Fox to Students Professor Oreyn B. Fox (b. January 27, 1959) Order of Merlin, First Class, Three-time Soft Shoe Champion and member of the Dark Force Defence League, was a half-blood wizard and later, a Professor at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was Potions Master for many years and for a short time Head of the Transfiguration Department, during which he wrote a widely accepted book on the mysteries of nothing titled Nothing about Nothing, before becoming the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. In the school year of 2020 - 2021, Fox was appointed the role and title of Deputy Headmaster. Later in that same year Fox was the acting Headmaster in Hannah Fischer's temporary absence. Professor Fox served on the International Confederation of Wizards (?) for a brief period, due to his constant traveling to foreign nations, and knack for finding himself in the thick of what he called "adventure". He was a notable member of the Dark Force Defence League, and well-known for his involvement during the Troll Rampage at Mount Malaku, invention of several potions, and skill at appearing at just the right moment. Oreyn has also pinned several books, most notably his regarded book, Nothing about Nothing and The Musings of Nonsensical Musings. After his involvement in the Troll Rampage at Mount Malaku, Oreyn also accompanied friend, Oswalt Digby on several expeditions to South and Central America, and later after Digby found himself cursed during the Golden Frog incident, was able to stop Digby from harming students and break the curse upon him. Oreyn has been a leading role in the hunt and thwarting of the mysterious "Shadow", a dark wizard who has exclusively caused trouble in recent years at Hogwarts in an attempt to gain control of the mythical Heart of Four. Oreyn was vital in aiding the Hag of Crowscreep and is allegedly in contact with her after the Midnight Duel that took place in June of 2022 in Hogsmeade. When Headmistress Hannah Fischer, overtaken with a deep and deadly curse placed upon her by none other than Zimelda Zemeckis, Oreyn was faced with the difficult choice to remain at Hogwarts, or search for the cure to save her. Feeling that Fischer must be saved, Oreyn went in search of Zemeckis, believing that she was the key ingredient needed. Oreyn returned along side Zemeckis towards the end of the 2022-2023 school year, finding the school had been taken over by Judy Dorchester and managed to infiltrate the castle and cure Fischer. Moments after Dorchester's defeat by the hand of Hannah Fischer, Oreyn stowed away with a small group into the newly discovered Heart of Four, and saw the defeat of the Shadow. Oreyn Fox held the position of Deputy Headmaster as well as being Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. He has held various teaching positions at Hogwarts over the years besides Defence Against the Dark Arts, including Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Study for Ancient Runes, as well as Alchemy for a time. When Hannah Fischer resigned as Headmistress and was voted to be the next Minister for Magic, It was unanimously voted by the board that Oreyn Fox would succeed Fischer as Headmaster, the role he took up with the pledge to do all in his power to protect Hogwarts. Oreyn Fox became vital to the fight against Umbrae, many times outright foiling their goals, making him a highly sought after target of the organization. On June 29th, 2026, Oreyn Fox met his end while fending off an unknown spell that was cast by the combined forces of Dodeka and other unknown Umbrae members, when he successfully cast ancient magic known as the Infinite Shield. There are currently two portraits of Oreyn Fox hung at Hogwarts and one in development. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Biography' 'Early life' 'Hogwarts years' 'First Wizarding War' 'The Adventurer's life' Dark Force Defence League The Troll Rampage at Mount Malaku 'A Professor at Hogwarts' The Reign of the Black Feathered Witch The Curse of the Golden Frog The Hag of Crowscreep The Search for Zimelda Zemeckis The Heart of Four 'Headmaster of Hogwarts' The Tragedy of Lovelace Umbrae's Greatest Threat As Umbrae and their forces of shadow continued to rise and gain influence, Oryen Fox managed to stay one step ahead of of them at nearly every instance. because of this, Umbrae saw him as a massive threat to their interests. The Infinite Shield :"It was ancient magic. I had no idea that he even knew it, but so long as that shield stands, Fox will be here protecting Hogwarts." :—Oswalt Digby to Rita Grey In June of 2026 school year at Hogwarts, Dodeka and other unknown members of Umbrae managed to enrage and unleash a dragon upon Hogwarts in an attempt to bolster the forthcoming threats. After the dragon was stunned and brought down, Dodeka's voice rang across the Hogwarts grounds, calling for a parley. Dodeka made demands for Hogwarts to hand over a artefact of unknown means that Umbrae believes to be hidden within the castle. Deputy Headmistress Aoife O'Keeffe refused, standing her ground against the threats of Dodeka. For O'Keefe's defiance, Dodeka began to unleash a mysterious spell upon Hogwarts that would of brought most of the school to ruin. In the instant that Dodeka and the combined efforts of Umbrae under her unleashed the devastation, Oreyn Fox separated in to intercept the incoming attack, holding the destructive force at bay. Moments passed as the earth itself seemed to tremble at collision of magic, struggling to gain way over one another and it was in this moment that Fox came to realize just how powerful this attack the Dodeka had unleashed. A quick decision was made and Oreyn Fox twisted his wand mid spell, casting the Infinite Shield, thus nullifying Umbrae's attack and in the process sacrificing himself to the very shield that would ultimately protect Hogwarts from any further harm. In his final moments, Oreyn Fox reflected back upon all the students, professors, and Hogwarts itself, before bursting into a million particles of light, and being carried off with the gentle breeze. 'Physical Appearance' 'Personality and Traits' 'Magical Abilities and Skills' *'Transfiguration' *'Potions:' 'Possessions' *'Sycamore Wood Wand:' *'Trusty Old Pipe:' *'Sheffield:' *'Mask of Many Faces:' 'Relationships' Family Parents Unknown Woman A picture of an unknown woman was often and almost always displayed in the office of Oryen Fox, as well as at his home before taking up the role as Professor of Hogwarts, then later Headmaster. It is currently unknown as to who this woman is or was, but Fox seemed to be quite fond of her. The picture of this woman currently resides on the fireplace mantle of the Headmaster's office within Hogwarts. Oswalt Digby Hannah Fischer Hermilda Brimble Rufus 'Behind the Scenes' *'Oreyn Fox' is a character portrayed and created by Kleptoheart Resident under the alias of Deviantrobot, in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed. You can find out more information here:http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Professors